A Demon Playing a Demon Hunter
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: Supernatural Oneshot


-A Demon playing a Demon hunter-

Name: Doaa  
>Age: 22<br>Looks: Dark brown hair (Reaches mid-back), tan skin, brown eyes, 5'4", average body  
>Personality: Funny, sarcastic, protective, clumsy, independant, loves to tease people and have fun<br>Crush: Dean Winchester (From Supernatural)  
>Type: Drama<br>History: Doaa is the daughter of a yellow-eyed demon, but her mother was human, causing her to be only half-demon. She was sent to Hell because she didn't like what her father wanted to do and tried to stop him, but she was released when he died. Doaa became a hunter, but most of the other hunters were after her. This didn't stop her.

*Click*

The gun tipped back as another bullet was fired. It pierced into the heart of a large beast, causing it to howl. Crimson blood flowed from the bullet wound and spilled onto the grass. Leaves crunched beneath the female hunter's feet as she stepped into the forest opening. Her brown eyes watched as the creature fell back, its eyes turning white.

Her gripped around the gun never loosened as another sound caught her attention. She whipped around coming face-to-face with a man. Her eyes scanned his cleanly shaven face, trying to find something worth killing.

Dean Winchester stared into the woman's brown eyes. He noticed how she never loosened her grip on the gun in her gloved hands. She was someone who didn't want to be messed with. She adjusted her position before taking a step back. Dean glanced at the creature laying behind her and frowned. She had beat him in killing the demon.

'How? No one could ever find the creature that fast!' The woman crossed her arms and scowled. "Why are you here?" She asked, her voice filled with a strange protectiveness. He leaned foward, annoyed at the sudden thought of her beating him. "This was supposed to be my kill," Dean stated before shoving his hands into his pockets.

Her brown eyes danced across the forest, as if she were waiting to be picked up. "For your information, I was given this mission. So I suggest leaving before you end up getting hurt," The woman grinned and slowly turned away from him.

'Was this guy for real?' Doaa thought as she stared at his face. He looked normal, but in a good way. She could tell he didn't like her being here. Just by the look in his light colored eyes said it all. "This was supposed to be my kill," He said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. She could see him watch her, trying to size her up.

"For you information, I was given this mission. So I suggest leaving before you end up getting hurt," Doaa grinned as she slowly turned to face the fallen creature. It had already begun to decompose, and that just looked nasty. Its furry flesh had suddenly turned bald and a sickly yellow color. Its eyes slid back into its skull, red veins nearly popping out.

She drifted towards the trees just as the man spoke. "You won't get away with taking my kill, woman!" Her brown eyes rolled just before she disappeared into the shadows.

Doaa kicked her feet up onto the wooden desk as the door to her 'office' burst open. A large, stumpy man waddled into the room, his face the color of a ripe tomato. "Doaa! Why *pant* are just *pant* sitting around here *pant* when you should be *pant* out there?" He leaned over, his sausage hands pressing against his knees.  
>Doaa glanced up, smirking, just before pushing herself up from the chair. "Alright, alright. I'll go, just lay off running up here," She drifted towards the door and laughed as her boss colapsed onto the floor.<br>-

Dean leaned back against the car, arms placed across his chest. 'Where was she?' He thought, getting annnoyed just before he saw the woman step outside. Her brown eyes immediately found his and she smirked. The woman came closer before stopping a few feet away. "You stalkin' me now?" She called out. He watched as she pulled out her car keys. The vehicle he leaned against beeped causing him to push away from it.

"No, I needed to ask you something," Dean said while attempting not to steal the car and drive away.

Doaa stepped closer to Dean just before she laughed. 'Does he ever smile?' She thought before deciding against the thought. 'Probably not.' She tapped her boot against the ground, amused at the sight of his angered face.

"No, I needed to ask you something," He said, hesitating to step closer. Doaa nodded her head, waiting for the question. Somewhere nearby a child was crying for his mother. The woman turned her head in the direction of the noise, wondering what happened. A bird flew overhead, only to perch itself on the branch of a nearby tree.

Dean took a step towards the unfocused woman, his eyes scanning her movements. "How did you find the demon before anyone else did?" He asked. The woman turned to face him and smiled, but he saw something beneath it.

Fear.

"I went ahead the others," She lied. Dean knew this. 'This piece of junk car couldn't drive as fast as it would need to,' He thought, glancing at the car. It wasn't a bad looking car, but there was a lot of bumps and other accidental injuries in it. Dean was even sure he saw demon blood staining the hood.  
>"You're lying," Dean growled before taking a step foward. She rolled her eyes, a flash of yellow filling them. That's when he caught her scent. It was human at first and then it changed. Changed to something else, something like fire and smoke.<br>"Look me in the eyes and say you're human, Doaa," That was the first time he had ever said her name. And it wouldn't be the last. Dean was already reaching for his gun when the woman appeared infront of him.

Doaa watched his hand move towards the weapon attached to his belt. But she was faster. She pinned him against the side of the car, and despite being shorter then him, her power was enough to bring a small amount of fear to his light-colored eyes.  
>"What do you think, Dean?" She said mockingly as her eyes scanned his own movements.<br>"I think you've been playing every other hunter here. I think you don't want everyone else to know that you're only half-human and that you've been tricking them, manipulating them."  
>Doaa was shocked. Shocked by how he knew all this. She stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground. She pulled out a gun only to have it fall from her hand as Dean pushed her into his previous spot.<br>"But I know a demon, half or not, when I see one," She struggled against his grip, attempting to break free. "C'mon dude. Give a girl a break. I-I mean I was just playing around! I mean have you ever tried to be half-demon while working with a bunch of other people that want to kill your kind?" Doaa laughed, but this wasn't a funny moment.  
>Suddenly, something happened. Something Doaa didn't expect. She was trying to convince Dean not to kill her when he pressed his lips to hers. She went silent as he molded his body to hers.<p>

Dean stared at Doaa as she attempted to keep him from killing her. His eyes scanned the way her pale pink lips moved and how her words cracked under pressure. Then he leaned foward.  
>Dean didn't know what he was thinking, but kissing Doaa felt right. He knew if the other hunters, especially Sam, found out, he would have to pay.<br>But Dean didn't care.  
>He molded his body to hers, as if they were puzzle pieces. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.<br>Moments later, they pulled away from eachother. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. The world around them was almost silent. The only thing Dean could hear was the sound of Doaa's heavy breathing.  
>"Why would you kiss me?" She asked, her voice cracking. Dean noticed the way her face flushed which made his smile widen. "I mean, I'm the thing you want to kill, aren't I?" Doaa asked, confusion crossing her face.<br>"I suggest not asking questions or I'll change my mind," Dean said before kissing her once more.


End file.
